Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ -\dfrac{1}{50} \times -0.6 \times 4\% = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ -\dfrac{1}{50} \times 100\% = -2\%$ $ -0.6 \times 100\% = -60\%$ Now we have: $ -2\% \times -60\% \times 4\% = {?} $ $ -2\% \times -60\% \times 4\% = 0.048 \% $